


Chadverse: One-shots/Story

by MusicalRose



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), steven universe future - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Implied Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Love, Steven Universe Future, Steven Universe References, Sweetness, chadverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRose/pseuds/MusicalRose
Summary: Biased off a fandom ship, this is basically Connverse but twice the fun. And hopefully a lot more funny.This is my own take on Chadverse. So names of Steven's two halves are different and why the split will be explained.If you want to find out more about Chadverse, search it on tumblr. https://adamdrawsstuff.tumblr.com/post/617509580506841088/a-general-information-thing-i-made-based-on-someThis pretty much sums up what this is. However, once again this is my own take on the ship. So I'm NOT following this guideline exactly.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @DSDUKE for helping me come up with the names.

**Introductions ~ Ember and Thorn**

Three years had passed

Three years since a young hybrid human/gem saved the universe

Three years since his gem was removed by White Diamond

Connie sat upon the beach, trying to ignore the memories but they came rushing in like the tide. Knees to her chest along with her head resting, she began to push through them.

_It was awful, being entrapped by her mind controlled teacher and sword combat mentor. Not being able to do anything as her best friend, mentally tortured by White calling him Pink Diamond and not who he truly is. She had known who he is since they first met. Even passed all the doubt and misunderstandings._

_He was Steven._

_But to see him falter like that broke her heart. It was like he was struggling with this the entire time. It was that moment that she realized he had been. Even as Stevonnie she could see the inner turmoil in his mind. As herself she noticed it in his eyes. But all under the impression of him having his mothers memories within him. Like visions of the past. Not as proof that he wasn't himself._

_Tears formed in her eyes, blinking them away she gasped watching White pick up Steven and hold him tight. Her nails lifting up the yellow star, red t-shirt to reveal his gem. Taunting that it was time for Pink to stop her game and come out. As if she had lost in a game of hide and seek. It was sadistic! Just the mere thought made Connie's stomach turn. Her eyes stayed on Steven, his expression full of fear and eyes closed._

_The screams of 'no' escaped her lips. But it did no good as no one listened to her. Whether mind controlled, trapped or dismissing her existence, she felt helpless. Not able to protect her friend like she promised. Watching as White's black fingernails attached to his gem. Slowly pulling up...up...up...._

_Steven's gem was fully torn apart from himself._

_The next few moments were a blur. Pearls grip had surprisingly loosened Connie just enough for her to escape. Like she was still her old self somewhere inside and felt helpless and full of shock like Connie was. But now wasn't the time for her to think of it._

_White had dropped Steven as his unconscious body fell from the height. Running as fast as she could, Connie jumped and caught him within her arms just in time. Once back on the ground, she tried everything she could to wake him up. Noticing how sickly pale he had become. Calling out his name as he finally opened his eyes._

_A quick wave of relief ran over her. But returned to worry as he lifted up his shirt and saw his gem was gone. Wondering where it had gone. Connie looked up with him to where White let go of his gem as it began to glow and reform. Images of Pink, Rose appeared before finally taking on the form of Steven. His gaze from the Diamonds to where they were._

_For a moment, everything was still._

_Steven trying desperately to walk towards him. Falling from almost no strength. Connie picked him up trying not to cry from the pain she was seeing. He needed this. He needed his gem half. Their eyes locked as his hand reached out for his. Tears welling up in her eyes._

_Until White demanded to know where Pink was. And the response was the gem Steven repeating two words. At first softer, then loud enough to where the room shook. She covered her ears from the piercing scream, eyes shut as she tried to keep her balance._

_"SHE'S GONE!"_

_White was furious as she tried to whether disintegrate or control this gem or whatever. A beam of light bursted forth first from her and then from everyone she mind controlled. the gem had already began to walk towards Steven and dodged every attack. Pushing back with force of the gem's own power. Steven begged for him to stop since, even mind controlled, they were still his friends and mostly family. Nor did he want anyone to get hurt._

_Walking closer and closer to them, Steven begged for help, whether directer to her or the void. Instantly she was there. Carrying him to his gem half and trying to meet them halfway. Once there she felt the gem Steven's 'hand' against hers. For a moment his eyes were on hers. Gently handing the human Steven in gem Steven's arms. Carefully backing up as she was unsure of what was going to happen. Putting all her trust in hope in Steven._

_Both sides of Steven._

_Watching as he laughed, causing the gem half to laugh as well. Hugging tightly to one another as they spun around. Connie smiled as the display before her was revealed. Happiness filled the air and it felt wonderful. A bright light surrounded them and finally dimming to reveal Steven. The real Steven back together with his gem._

_"Steven!" She called out, running up to embrace him. Hugging each other tightly. Then pulled back with hands pressed against his cheeks. Feeling overjoyed to see him reunited and fully himself. And that it was a wonderful feeling. "Are you back together?! Are you, you?!"_

_"Yeah, yeah! I'm me! I've always been me."_

Those words fluttered across her mind as a small smile appeared. Wiping away her tears as she felt a a hand on her shoulder. Gasping she looked up and then relaxed, knowing who it was.

"Are you alright, Connie?" Steven spoke as he sat down beside her. A concerned expression on his face. She smiled back to reassure him, shaking her head from the previous thoughts.

"I'm okay Steven, just thinking about the past is all." She then paused before hesitantly asking him a somewhat personal question. "H-how was your session?" The tone she had was a bit timid and soft. "You don't have to tell me, I know it's a very private thing." She added quickly thought not even a second of silence had passed.

"It went well. I actually looked forward to it this time." Steven replied with a laugh, hand rubbing the back of his head.

"Well that's new." Connie teased giggling. Remembering all the times he had dreaded therapy session days. Steven rolled his eyes and sighed smiling. Then disappearing as he struggled to bring up something he had been wanting to experiment with. Head on seemed like the best option.

"Connie....um... okay I'm just going to just say it upfront." He paused watching her face more towards his direction.

"You can tell me anything." Her voice so sincere as it had always been. One of the many things Steven admired about her.

"Well in my therapy sessions, she had mentioned I tried getting in touch with my gem half. In ways that wouldn't involve anger or anything like that. Well meditation can only help me so far. However there is another way. I know what happened to me was violating and wrong." His hand gripping his gem a tad.

"However I can't help but feel like I should meet him again. Face to face. Really talk and try to understand who we are. I mean yes I'm Steven Universe. I'm part diamond and part human. But how can I get in touch with my human half, if one gem piece is still unsolved for me? How can I focus on something entirely new while still struggling to understand an important part of myself?"

Connie's hands wrapped around his instantly. Listening to every word. In the beginning it was about connecting to his human half. In a way it still was, just tying up as many loose ends as possible so he can move on with a clear conscience. Loose ends he had created and not what his mom was responsible for.

"I understand why Steven. It's okay to want to know every part of yourself. However how are you going to do so? If meditation isn't working, what else can be done?"

"Well...um... it kinda already happened once?" His voice rose a tad, a guilty smile, a blush and hands raised in a shrugged fashion. Her eyes widened, mouth gaping open and curiosity evident in her eyes.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Her voice soft at first. Then taking a deep breathe she voiced much louder. What did you do Steven Quartz Cutie-Pie DeMayo Diamond Universe?!" He gulped, still nervously smiling, at the mention of his full name. It was kinda intriguing whenever she called him out with it. It was rare for her to mention his full name however. Only using it for when he acted like an idiot, and fully admitting it too.

"Okay so one night, I wasn't in my best mental state. The pink glow returned and instead of writing in my journal to calm me down, I let it fester. Forming into the person you saw before I turned into-...you know." She gulped, hearing him sigh in defeat. Remembering only a few months ago his 'breaking point' so to speak. Transforming into a beast that represented the monster he told himself he was. It was a terrifying moment because he inflicted the pain on himself this time. It hurt to see.

"What happened next?"

"I- I don't remember all the details. I fell over, clutching my gem in pain. Feeling something rip apart inside of me. Next thing I knew, it was like I was back in that moment three years ago. One eye seeing my gem half and another seeing my human side. It was strange because I was there in two halves. But it felt likes I wasn't myself. Not the real Steven. I don't know how long we were like that, but at one point we managed to get back together."

"And...you want to try it again?"

"I want to know that part of myself. I want to know if I hurt that part of me when I became...Diamond enraged. I have a million questions and I need answers." The determination in his voice reminded Connie of there adventures from long ago. It made her heart flutter and tears slightly brimming her eyes.

"Alright, if that's what you want, I'm here to support you." Smiling she leaned in and kissed his cheek. Steven wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close.

"Connie.... you brought both sides of myself back together. I-... I can't go through with this without you."

"I'll be there to help whatever way I can Steven." her head rested on his shoulder. Feeling his hand gently on her waist and holding her against him. "We're jam buds for life."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that evening, a bag filled with emergency necessities gathered around the living room. Steven had set up sleeping arrangements for a much larger area. Just in case something went wrong and they needed the extra space. The gems were away with their own things to do. Connie's parents were doubled booked all night. So she had free range. Steven finished getting ready for bed while Connie finished up her homework. Soon he was laying on the couch and Connie sitting in a chair across the room.

"So you have no idea how long it will take right?"

"Yes"

"Well what if we moved it along with meditation? I know you said that along doesn't work. However if we added it in to our experiment. We can see if it's done at a much faster pace."

"I-I don't know Connie"

"Trust me, if it works then good you two will have more time to talk. If not well then the worst is we sit in silence." She smiled and sat on the floor. imitating her morning meditation routine(she needed this too for education de-stressing), letting Steven follow suit as he crossed his legs. Closed his eyes and began to take deep breaths. Connie watched as she tried to keep herself calm so not to disturb Steven's concentration.

Ten minutes.....Thirty minutes.... and hour....

This was the longest she had ever seen anyone meditate. Let alone Steven himself. Looking at him she wondered if he was actually doing it or falling asleep in the process. A huge snoozing sound came from his lips as she rolled her eyes inwardly. Putting her head down and rubbing her temples. In the back of her head she knew it would've been a bust. Still she forgot to factor in a sleeping hybrid teenager.

Suddenly she heard him wincing like in pain. Opening her eyes she gasped. His hand gripping his gem, hunched over crying out. Quickly running towards him, she was pushed back by a huge gust of forceful wind, and a sound similar to gem Steven had used long ago. Covering her ears she tried to remain balanced, gripping the kitchen counter for support, trying to stand up straight. What she saw next, flashed past memories in her mind. Only this time in reverse.

An image of Steven amongst the glow, torn into two versions of himself. One more human and the other pink like a gem all around. Even the clothes were of the same color. Soon the glow diminished and there stood the two parts of Steven. Looking straight ahead to where she was standing.

"I-It worked...." she whispered, unsure of what to do next. "S-Steven?"

 ** _"Yes?"_** They both replied in sync. It was amazing! But right in this moment very confusing. Shaking her head she tried her best to remain calm.

"Are you- I mean both of you, alright?" It was weird, it was wonderful, it was bizarre. However this was what Steven wanted. All she could do was her best to remain calm and be there in case things went wrong.

The human half of Steven turned to face his gem half. A slight frown appear on his face. Connie bit her lip, reminding herself this was one of the things to be expected. Still it made her feel a tad uneasy.

"Well congratulations! Our plan worked! Now I can say what I've always wanted to say to your face."

"Oh no" She whispered under her breathe. "Wait Steven, please stop! Let's just calmly think of this rationally-"

 **"We're only Steven together"** The gem half of him spoke up. His voice almost monotone with no hint of expression of any kind.

"For once we agree on something."

Connie tried her best to take it all in. The human half was almost as moody as any teenager, full of rage, understandably so. However it was like the enraged side of him minus the diamond powers. His gem half seemed to have almost no emotion. More calm but almost cold like.

Deep down she knew Steven was there between them. This reaction was almost expected. Especially after all they went through. And she cared for him no matter what. Sighing she smiled gently at the both of them. They had a point. Together they were Steven. Alone they were two different halves. Similar to Ruby, Sapphire and Garnet. And if they can also have separate names, so would they.

"You both are right, I'm sorry. I should've addressed you both as who you are now. However in my defense I don't know your names." Her voice seemed to captivate both of them. It made her inwardly blush to see them acting like Steven did. That question was set aside whether they liked her separately like Steven did fully. Right now all that mattered was them two.

"Well you can just call him gem since that is what he is." The human half remarked folding his arms together, still pretty much upset.

 **"Can I name him meat-head?"** The gem half retaliated in a more monotone voice. Connie could've sworn she saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes. Perhaps he had emotion after all.

"Meat-head?!" His voice just a bit louder than before.

 **"It hurts right?"** He spoke crossing his arms without changing his voice or expression.

"Why you little-" Suddenly they stopped when the echo of a familiar and sweet laughter was heard. Both focused their gazes back on Connie. Watching as she gripped her sides and covered her mouth. Trying to regain her breathing.

"Connie?"

"Oh I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry...." Another burst of laughter bounced off the temple walls. They both stared in confusion at her for about a few minutes as she calmed down and wiped tears from her eyes.

"I can't believe you two. No, wait I can, sort of." She then took a deep breath in and suddenly frowned. Eyes glued to the both of them. "You both have an opportunity to reconnect again and instead you hurl insults. Seriously you both are acting like children! Now let's try to get along, Steven wanted to reconnect with you to gain a better understanding of who he is. But he can't do that alone without your help. Please if not for Steven.... then for me?"

She added looking down at the floor. It might've been selfish to say. It's might've been the wrong thing. But her feelings mattered too. Her love for Steven also rang true for both sides of him. She always knew that. Still it hurt them to be so cruel to one another. In some ways this was just Steven being harmful to himself.

It broke her heart. She didn't want to see him in such misery. Putting all her trust in this, she followed through. It was what Steven wanted, but maybe not what they wanted. Hands against her aching forehead, she didn't realized both halves walked towards her, enveloping her in both their arms. Connie inwardly gasped and rested her head upon both shoulders.

"We're sorry, Connie. We didn't mean to make you this upset." The gem half only hugged tighter and tighter. Like this was his way of apologizing without words. She knew that well, knowing Steven did that at times too. Smiling she embraced them both as they stayed together for awhile. Pulling apart slightly she sighed and breathed in her calm state once more.

"I'm sorry too."

 ** _"What do you mean?"_** Connie laughed a bit, from their in sync voices again, before explaining.

"I didn't mean to make you upset or yell at you like that. This is new for me, I thought I would handle this better than I had." The gem half reached over for a water bottle on the counter, opened it up and handed it to her. She did feel a bit dehydrated and taking it she began to down it until it was half way gone. Feeling much better than before.

"It's not your fault Connie. Steven knew this was a possibility but he trusts you with all of himself. I mean I know I do." he paused glancing at the pink person in the room. "I'm sure he does as well." The gem nodded his head in agreement.

"Hey that's you're second agreement today!" They all laughed at the remark. For the first time feeling like themselves amongst all the craziness.

"Three actually"

"Really? What was the third one?" Her eyebrow raised in confusion, trying to remember if she missed something. Suddenly she felt human holding her hand tightly in his. Eyes gazing upon her with a smile.

"Loving you" Gem leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Connie took in a sharp breath as she felt the heat rise in her cheeks. Putting her right hand on her face embarrassed. Although she couldn't help but smile a tad.

"Ugh you both are such dorks." She giggled as gem wrapped an arm around her waist and human gently grasped her other hand so she would look at them.

"We still are Steven, just in two parts. However we know that the love we all have for you is constant and true. Do you feel differently?"

"Of course not" Connie quickly replied. "I love Steven, in a way I love you both in the same way. However it is a tad different. Maybe we can find out together?" She felt gem's head nod against her hair and human smiled sheepishly.

"I thought we already were." Another giggle bursted forth from her.

"Okay but you both need names. I can't call you both gem and human. It's too...weird." She raised a finger to both their lips. More for the human halves than the gem side, but precautions needed to be taken. 

"How about this" she turned her gaze to the gem half. "I may have known you for about a few moments outside of being Stevonnie. But if I may... well I think we need a more concrete name than gem. I'm sure Diamond or Pink are words you want to avoid." Nodding yes, his eyes seemed to plead with her not to. "Hm..." she looked around and her eyes landed on the dimly lit mini fireplace they had. "Oh I got it! how about Ember!"

"Ember?"

"Hear me out. Ember is like a small flame. But fan those flames enough, the fire becomes big and strong. You are strong and radiate warmth, in a good way. Plus you glow a bit." Ember nodded, inwardly loving his new name. Connie had a feeling he would since she could tell in his eyes. Suddenly he pointed to the human half.

**"Thorn"**

"Thorn? Wait let's see if we can-"

"I-I like it..." Thorn grumbled under his breath, arms folded. A bit embarrassed from his confession. Knowing that Ember knew he liked the sound of it as a name. Connie blinked then smiled brightly.

"Okay Ember and Thorn it is!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"They chose what for their names?" Steven spoke once back together. He would know everything soon enough, however the memory recall was a bit rusty since this didn't happen often.

"Your gem half is called Ember and your human half is called Thorn. Afterwords we all hugged and they reformed back into you." She lowered her eyes as guilt crept in. "I'm sorry I ruined your plan." Instantly Steven pulled her in his embrace.

"You didn't ruin everything. I knew it was good for you to be there. Otherwise I might never be reformed. And the house would need to be rebuilt again... And I don't think Bismuth would be to thrilled about it after helping us out repair the wall." He chuckled watching as Connie giggled in agreement.

"So do you think you'll have better memory recall again?"

"I hope so, otherwise I might need you to use my phone and document everything." Another giggle fit occurred. "Um Connie, how we're you feeling about all this?" She sighed and gazed into his eyes.

"At first, unsure. Then once we all talked more, I realized something important."

"And what was that?" Connie moved to his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Pressing her lips against his. Kissing her back, gentle as soft before she pulled back and rested her head against his chest.

"That I love you. All of you. This is just another adventure I get to share with you. No matter how bizarre things become." Steven sighed in adoration. Holding her tight against him as they sat on the front balcony, overlooking the ocean and the sunset.

"I love you too." 


	2. No One To Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Request: Chadverse (with Connie, Diamond, and Star- or what ever your equivalent of them is, there’s so many different names out there for them): “You could have warned me!”

It was an odd experience for Steven. Separating two important parts of himself. He had memories of both of his halves when he was split. But it also felt like they weren’t truly his own. And he was right, they weren’t. However they also were. It was all himself just in two.

The first time he split and rejoined as himself, he couldn’t remember a thing. Overtime, he began to retain the memories of them both. Like pieces of a puzzle coming together to form the bigger picture. It was confusing to say the least.

Thankfully Connie was there to help him through, just like she promised. He had tried this experiment without her and apparently he wasn’t fully Steven for days. Apparently Ember and Thorn had much bigger issues to work out. 

Connie had called many times on her way back from a family vacation. Finding out about the split, she was right there to help. Once reformed, she explained the entire situation since at the time he couldn’t recall anything.

“You could have warned me!” Connie explained with exasperation.

“Okay, okay I admit doing this on my own was a bad idea.”

“No that’s not what I meant.” Steven looked up in confusion as Connie lowered her tone and sighed heavily. “If you wanted to try on your own, then okay. I mean it is your life, do whatever you wish. But I wanted to at least know since we are a team in all this.” Walking to him she placed her hands upon his shoulders.

“I wanted to see if I could come back together on my own. I know I can’t rely on you, to bring them both back into myself, all the time. I don’t want to be a burden for you.” He sighed putting a hand over his face. It did feel nice to finally tell her about it. Connie pulled him in her arms, resting his head against her shoulder. His arms under hers holding on tight.

“First of all, Steven I love you. You are never a burden to me. Can we get on each other’s nerves? Yes. But’s that’s apart of life. Doesn’t mean I’ll stop helping you. I always will. Secondly, I want the same thing for you. It’s true, I can’t be here all the time right now. I just got scared because if I can’t be there to help and something happens...I won’t be able to forgive myself.” He looked up to catch her teary filled eyes.

“I can’t eve blame you, Connie. Especially after all you’re doing to help me.” He smiled, brushing away the few tears that escaped, dripping down her cheeks. They stared at each other in silence for awhile.

“I know you can do this Steven. Just like I know they can as well. Just... be careful please?” Connie asked finally breaking the silence.

“I’ll try my best. And speaking of all this, what exactly happened?”

“Er... Well you see.....”

_Connie had rushed up the stairs and knocked violently on the door. Being greeted by both of them. Groaning she ran her hand over her face. Shaking herself out to regain composure._

_“Okay, what happened?” Thorn took her hand and lead her inside while Ember followed.  
_

_“Steven was going through another rough night so to speak. Not so horrible as before, but enough to wake him up to do his usual routine. After writing in the journal for awhile, his hand began to cramp up and it hurt like heck! Seriously!_ _He needs to stretch more often and would it kill him not to eat spicy foods before bed?! I thought he learned that lesson with Peridot months ago! And another thing-”_

_“THORN! FOCUS!” Connie said snapping her fingers, causing him to refocus. Ember just leaned against the wall, arms folded and a neutral express per normal._

_“Sorry....Well after grabbing a glass of water, he had this idea to try and meditate and split himself again. And well once that happened Ember immediately stormed into the temple cloud room.” Connie glanced up at Ember, on the outside looking normal, calm and collected. However she sensed something else was going on with him. More than what meets the eye. Even if he was avoiding looking at them both._

_“Ember?”_

_**“It’s always my fault.”** Straightening up he walked into the temple room again. Where no one could follow. Connie ran but it was too late, her reached out hand touched the surface of the doorway. Feeling the cold radiating from within. Sighing she turned her attention back on Thorn.  
_

_“Do you know what he meant?”  
_

_“How should I know?! In case you haven’t noticed he doesn’t really talk to me.” Arms folded before walking upstairs to brood on the balcony. Sighing she sat down on the floor near the door. Ear pressed against the entrance. Only hearing what seemed to be the wind blowing._

_Pulling back she turned her back against the temple wall and folded her arms. Waiting for hours for either of them to explain things. But nothing happened. Normally she would speak to Thorn first. she could connect with him a bit easier. However, in this moment, Ember needed her more. And it wasn’t fair to have him second. He had feelings to consider as well._

_Guilt settled in her gut the more she thought about it._ _Standing up with her resolve she knocked on the door to the temple. Attempting to get through to him. She wanted to do this. He was apart of Steven and she loved this side of him as well._

_“Ember?” No response. “Ember please listen. I know we haven’t talked much since the first split. I realized that it was unfair for me to always go to Thorn first before you. I was blind to your own feelings and for that I am truly sorry. You matter to me too. Honest.” She paused, listening for any response. “Let my actions prove it to you.”_

_With that she sat back down near the door. Ember was whom she would talk to first this time. Thorn is a big boy and can wait. More time passed as the sun set and she laid down on the cool floor. Feeling the exhaustion from the long road trip back._

_Thorn already came back and got her a glass of water before sitting on the living room couch. As Connie drank every, last, refreshing drop she heard the door opening. A familiar pair of glowing pink sandals in her view, along with a hand extended in her direction. Connie accepted it and stood up with Ember’s help. They looked into each other’s eyes for awhile, until he finally broke the silence._

_**“Am I the reason Steven is hurting?”**   
_

_It finally struck Connie. ‘Of course you think it’s your fault! The pink glow when angry, the shattering, Steven’s corruption, etc.’ Taking both of his hands in hers she smiled._

_“No. No one person, gem, etc. is to blame here. Hurt is a natural part of life. I wish we didn’t have to go through it, but it’s there. It helps us become stronger as well as appreciate the good in life when it comes around. Steven is just on his path to recovery. Facing all this hurt is a huge step.”_

_Embracing him tightly she kissed his cheek whilst standing on the tips of her shoes. He was a bit more taller than usual when in this form. Ember hugged her back and closed his eyes. They stayed that way for a moment before pulling apart. Taking his hand she lead him to Thorn who was, oddly enough, waiting patiently._

_Connie knew Thorn wasn’t the type to sit quietly and wait like this. However he had felt guilt from once blaming Ember for all his problems. Realizing he needed to accept some of the responsibility for it as well. Even if he acted like a child at times._

_“I’m sorry...Ember.” He finally spoke up, a hand scratching the back of his head. “You’re feelings matter too. I’m sorry for acting like it was all your fault when it wasn’t.” Thorn held out his hand for Ember’s. Connie watched as they shook on it, a huge glow and finally Steven had emerged._

“I never realized just how much I blamed that part of myself. Especially after all he did to fuse back into me years ago. Let alone stick by me for so long.”

“I believe he also knows how much you appreciate him.” Connie encouraged with a smile as did Steven. Suddenly Connie’s phone went off and she opened it to about one missed call from her mom. Biting her lip she quickly hugged her boyfriend, a quick peck on the lips and the promise of tomorrow to spend together. All while rushing out the door with the phone ringing to call her mom back.

“Bye! Love you Steven!” He sighed and ran towards the balcony just in time to see her waving before disappearing behind the cliff.

“Bye Connie, love you too.”


	3. Thoughtful Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biased on a beautiful piece of artwork by @suf-fering https://suf-fering.tumblr.com/post/613708942524170240/long-nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been doing so many connverse one-shots. It’s time to spice things up for a change and give this book a little love.  
> I also was writing this while feeling a bit underwhelmed and frustrated/upset. My apologies for it being so short but this was the best I could write in my current state. I'll be okay I just need time to rest. I'll try to make these longer if I can next time.

The human body needs sleep. When energy is all depleted, rest becomes required. Sleep is the primary source. A remedy some find easier than others. Steven had no trouble getting to sleep when he needed to. However staying asleep is where the troubles begin.

The nightmares would come and go. The feelings of guilt and regret flooded through his body. Long ago he had begun the healing process and already had multiple therapy sessions. Still, the two parts that made up who he was physically seemed to be at war.

Or at the very least in the middle of a petty argument. Some serious, others can be brushed off easily. Connie was appointed mediator for the two whenever it happened. The split. What happened when Steven truly meditated to gain a better understanding of himself.

Hours had passed since it happened. The sun was already set and Ember’s natural glow illuminated the room. They had “debated” on issues for hours. Connie tried her best to be diplomatic (as practice for possible future endeavors), but it was like watching/listening to two children fight over the last cookie. In short, kinda pathetic. Well for the one who voiced out more while the other sat in silence.

Thorn talked for the most part. Ember interjecting with a sentence or two here and there to set him off. Connie did her best to keep it civil but it was too far gone from that. Suddenly everything was quiet. Thorn had grown quiet, head in his hand as his elbow rested on the table.

“I-...I need to lie down.” With that he walked over to the couch, Connie and Ember walking right behind him. He had worn himself out, to the point where his own head twinged in pain. She sat down first so Thorn could rest his head on her lap. Laying his legs up against the cushions he closed his eyes and was instantly asleep.

Connie ran her fingers through his hair. Normally she would inform him of his childish behavior...again. However felt unable to do so. Sighing she began to yawn herself. Feeling the cushions beside her sink and a hand gently guiding her head to a familiar shoulder.

“Ember, what are you doing?”

“Sleep”

“Are you telling that to me?” She turned her gaze towards him as he nodded in confirmation. “I’m not-” another yawn escaped her. “Alright point taken. But don’t you want to explain your side in this issue? Heck this is the only time you’ll get too right now.” Glaring at Thorn slightly before smiling because he looked so calm and peaceful. Turning back she only saw him blinking with almost an emotionless expression.

However, she knew the secret, the trick to how she was able to understand his emotions. Able to tell whatever he was feeling was in his eyes. And right now he looked concerned for her health and trying to divert away from the subject before. She knew it was best to discuss later when they all involved were ready(Well at the very least, them two). “Okay, okay I get it. I’ll take a short break.”

Leaning back she inhaled deeply as Ember’s hand stroked her hair. Closing her eyes as she drifted into sleep, feeling the warmth radiating off him like a campfire. He had watched them both as he felt Thorns hand gripping his arm in his sleep. Assuming it was because of a dream. Connie’s breathing synced up with the sleeping bundle of flesh on top of her.

Thoughts turned to what happened prior. The point for the split this time was to talk about the dream Steven had been revisiting involuntarily every night. It shook them both too. So as an agreement they wouldn’t talk about it until Connie got there after school. But it quickly escalated into something else entirely.

By the time she arrived, they(mainly Thorn) was yelling up a storm. His words did affected him. It was hard as a gem to feel human emotions. After being Steven all this time, he finally knew that they were his own. At least when they were separated. It hurt him a lot to the point where he felt insulted. 

It wasn’t like he didn’t know how to prepare human food. Steven had done it since early childhood. Trying out new recipes was one thing, but this was a joke on the internet. Only college students were brave enough....well stupid enough really. Looking over at the mess in the kitchen he sighed.

_‘Coffee, whiskey, and soda blended together in ice. I will not heal that much stupidity.’_


End file.
